The present invention relates to a new and improved device for picking-up and removing animal excrement.
One of the most troublesome problems that dog owners have is how to pick up their dogs' excrement. Some cities have ordinances that require the owner of an animal to pick-up its waste. Also public pressure requires the dog owner to be more considerate of others by requiring them to clean-up the dog mess.
There are several present state of the art devices used for picking-up animal excrement. The Gruber U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,039 discloses a sanitation device having a pair of scooped portions that are used to pick-up the animal excrement and it also has a tissue-retaining device mounted thereon. A tissue is removed from the tissue-retaining device and draped over the excrement. Then the tong members are acuated to pick-up the tissue and excrement.
The Fleishman U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,684 and the Stacy U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,633 are directed to disposable tongs and scoops that are used to pick-up animal excrement. Other structures for picking-up animal litter are illustrated in Kjaer U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,370, Watanabe U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,419 and Beck U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,077.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel device for picking-up and removing animal excrement that can be operated using only one hand.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel device, for picking-up and removing animal excrement, that is portable, easy to use, carry and store.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel device for picking-up and removing animal excrement that is sanitary since the material being picked up does not contact flesh or the device itself.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel device for picking-up and removing animal excrement that uses disposable new or recycled plastic bags.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel device for picking-up and removing animal excrement that can be used without the plastic bag when cleaning a cat sand box.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel device for picking-up and removing animal excrement that is economical to manufacture and market.